Stuck In A Game
by ainmals1
Summary: The teens guardians buy a video game for them to play. But once they turn it on, they are sucked into it. And in order to get out of the game, they have to finish it.


**Hi everyone. Sorry I forgot to mention that this story will be next in the last one. Anyway today our heroes get a video game that is no ordinary game. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Stuck In A Game

Richard and I came back from the store.

"Hey kids we're back," I said.

"We have a surprise for you," said Richard.

We handed them a video game called "Spells of the Wizard", it had a boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a green outfit and a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a light blue outfit.

"Wow cool has anyone ever played it before?" Burnner asked.

"No one yet, the clerk says this game might not be real," explained Richard.

"He also said be careful with it," I said.

"Thanks Mac and Richard, we'll have fun with this," said Binky.

Richard and I went to the kitchen while the PowerPuffs put in the video game.

"Okay guys let's play the game," said Booster.

"Hey why won't this control work?" Blossom asked while taking the controller.

The teens didn't know what to make of this video game, it certainly wasn't like other video games they have. Normally the game would start once it's been put in and turned on.

* * *

All the sudden the boys and the girls got sucked into the game, with a flash of light.

"Oh my gosh, we're in the game!" said Baxter.

"Cool we're actually in it!" Buttercup said in excitement.

"We're stuck in it," Boomy replied.

"How are we gonna get out?" Bubbles asked.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them.

There was the boy on the cover of the video game.

"Hey you're the hero in the game," said Beauster.

"Yeah and this is player two," the boy explained.

There stood beside him was the girl on the cover of the game.

"My real name is Ralph," the boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Tammy," the girl introduced herself.

"So you guys are the heroes of the game?" Beauty inquired.

"And you guys are in the real world," said Ralph.

"Are there other heroes around here besides you?" Buster asked.

"Yeah, we will show you," said Tammy.

The teens followed the nine year old kids to a cabin, inside were kids and animals.

"Who are these teenagers?" asked a red head green eyed girl.

"These teenagers are from the real world Abby," said Ralph.

"Do you kids know how to get out of here?" Banners asked.

"The only way to get out of here is to play the game," Abby explained.

"That's right we also need your help," said a brunette brown eyed girl.

"The wizard Lord Voltrono and his partner Verna are trying to take over our home," said a red head blue eyed boy.

"Do you guys have super powers?" a brunette green eyed boy asked.

"Yep, we're The PowerPuff Boys," said Bam-bam.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Bamby.

"We're super heroes," said Blaster.

"We can help you kids," said Bliss.

"Great but be careful," said a brown eyed raven haired girl.

"Yeah the wizard and the witch are very tricky," said a green eyed raven haired boy.

"We will need our talking cat and dog," Ralph explained.

"Sparky and Lady," said Tammy.

"Animals?" Benster asked.

"Talking animals?" Bloomy asked.

"That's right," said Sparky.

"We will guide you," said Lady.

"We have cute guides," said Bridger.

"They know stuff," Ralph explained.

"Smart and cute," said Bridget.

* * *

Sparky and Lady took the PowerPuffs, Ralph, and Tammy to a very big castle.

"Who dares to challenge us?" asked a lady's voice.

"Teenagers," said Beatie.

"Kids," said Benny.

"And animals," said Ralph.

A lady with black hair, red eyes, and a dark brown outfit came toward them.

"You've got to be kidding, oh Master we have company!" she called.

A man with black hair, orange eyes, and a black outfit came toward them also.

"So two little brats, 22 teenage brats and two animals are challenging us," he said.

"You must be Voltrono," said Burnner.

"And you must be Verna," Binky guessed.

"The ugly wizard," said Booster.

"And the ugly witch," said Blossom.

"Ugly?! No One Calls Us Ugly!" Verna yelled.

"That's Right We Will Destroy You All At Our Castle!" Voltrono shouted.

"You're on old man," retorted Baxter.

"And old lady too," Buttercup retorted as well.

Voltrono and Verna stormed off in anger, then the kids had their own problems before they could deal with the villains of the game, they had to fight other magic stuff, such as spells, potions, booby traps, their friends avoided getting hit or even had to get saved by the PowerPuff teenagers until they finally got to the final level, facing the evil witch and evil the wizard.

* * *

Meanwhile while the PowerPuffs were at the castle left Richard and I were looking for the teens, until we saw the video game on.

"Why is this thing on?" I asked.

"I'm not sure let's turn it off," said Richard.

"No Richard don't turn it off!" Boomy called from inside the game.

"Huh? Guys, girls? What are you doing in the game?" Richard asked.

"We're stuck in it," Bubbles explained.

"We have to play it to get out of it," said Beauster.

"Especially by finishing the game," said Beauty.

"So keep it on," said Buster.

"We will be stuck forever," said Banners.

"If you turn it off," said Bam-bam.

"Now we need to defeat Voltrono and Verina," said Bamby.

"The evil wizard and witch," said Blaster.

"We have friends to help us," said Bliss.

The kids and animals found the castle.

"So that's their castle," said Benster.

"Yep we need to watch out for snakes, spiders, and scorpions," Ralph explained.

"Well let's go up the stairs already," said Bloomy.

The team went up the stairs and entered the castle.

"There are snakes, spiders, and scorpions everywhere," said Bridger.

"We need to fly," said Bridget.

The teens picked up Ralph, Tammy, Sparky, and Lady so they could fly with them.

"We passed that part," said Beatie.

"Now to the next part," said Benny.

"This part is gonna be harder," Ralph explained.

"In this one the walls try to crush you," Tammy explained.

"So we all better be careful okay," said Sparky.

Everyone nodded they ran fast to get past the walls.

"Now it's time for the hardest part," said Lady.

"The fight with Voltrono and Verna," everyone said.

They got to the hardest part of the game.

"So are you brats ready to meet your doom?" Verna asked savagely.

"That's right lady," said Burnner.

"You boys fight Verna first," Binky suggested.

"Okay and you girls take Voltrono," said Booster.

"It's all settled, let's beat them," said Blossom.

The boys got to fight Verna first.

"So boys you want to fight me first," said Verna.

"You got that right," said Baxter.

The girls went up to Voltrono.

"Well hello ladies you want to face me first," said Voltrono.

"You are correct Voltrono," said Buttercup.

The teens boys used their powers on Verna, Ralph punched her in the face, Sparky bit her on the leg, the girls used their powers on Voltrono, Tammy kicked him in the stomach, and Lady scratched his face.

"It's time to switch," said Boomy.

"yep we will take Verna now," said Bubbles.

"So you boys want to fight me now," said Voltrono.

"Yeah Voltrono show us what you got," said Beauster.

"Now you girls want to have a fight with me," said Verna.

"Correct a mun do Verna," said Beauty.

The boys used their powers on Voltrono, Ralph kicked him in the jaw, and Sparky bit him in the arm, the girls used their powers on Verna, Tammy punched her in the stomach, and the Lady scratched her in the face.

"That Is It!" Voltrono yelled.

"You brats are through," said Verna.

They used their powers on them, but kept missing.

"Actually you guys are through," said Buster.

"We always win you lose," said Banners.

Once again the kids and the animals beat up Verna and Voltrono.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, You Haven't Seen The Last Of Us," said Voltrono and Verna; they disappeared.

"We won! Now what happens?" Bam-bam asked.

"We take you back to the cabin and congratulate you," said Ralph.

"Thanks Ralph, Tammy, Sparky, and Lady," said Bamby.

The teens, the kids, and the animals went back to the cabin to celebrate their bravery, and fearlessness.

"Congratulations guys," said Abby.

"You beat Voltrono and Verna," said all the other kids.

"Thanks everyone but it's time for us to go," said Blaster.

"We will miss you," said Bliss.

"Bye our super heroes," said Tammy.

"Thanks for the help," said Lady.

"We will miss you too," said Sparky.

* * *

After the screen said Game Over the teens came out of the game and back to the house.

"How was your adventure?" I asked.

"It was great!" said Benster.

"I like fighting Verna and Voltrono," Bloomy explained.

"I like Ralph and Tammy," said Bridger.

"I like Sparky and Lady," said Bridget.

"They can speak English," said Beatie.

"But it's great to be out of there," said Benny.

"I guess it was fun," said Richard.

"And I guess the clerk was right, it wasn't normal," I said.

We all laughed.

"Can we keep it?" the all asked us.

"Sure since you liked it so much," Richard and I said.

Despite the fact that we were gonna get rid of it because it literately had them get stuck in it. The video game may not be a normal one but since the teens liked it so much we decided to make them happy and keep it. We are just so glad that the other video games that we have such as the Playstation and Nintendo games didn't get them stuck in them like the one we just bought.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. If some people are wondering I got the name Voltrono from the old TV show Voltron (which I heard got reboot not too long ago). And it's also kind of similar to both the episode from Dexter's Laboratory where Dexter gets a video game that is alive, and the movie Jumanji. The next story is where The PowerPuffs travel 20 years in the future and meet themselves as 35 year old adults and learn they have children.**


End file.
